


Brightside

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Tony has lots of feelings and some of those are about you.  The problem is he might just have realised that too late.





	Brightside

It’s funny how your whole life can change in one moment. It wasn’t like it had been anything big. Nobody had died or nearly died. He hadn’t created a monster that had waged war on the human race, at least not for a couple of months. It had been a simple gesture that had landed him in this existential crisis of sorts. A kiss. Not a hot and heavy make-out session but a soft, tender, lingering kiss to the corner of his lips as you had said goodnight at the end of a long day of training. 

His mind had been a jumble of confusion, trying to figure out this latest problem, when you had wandered into the lab. You had seen he was in a hyper-focused phase and with a smile had simply leaned over and kissed him, murmuring a simple ‘Goodnight Stark’ as you left but that moment, that interaction, it played in a loop in his mind.

It hadn’t registered with him at the time. Hell no, that would have been far too convenient and given him the opportunity to actually do something about it. His entire being had it in for him, between the symptoms of PTSD and ADHD he never stood a chance and when he had, at last, emerged from his ‘cage’ he’d discovered you’d just left the building with Steve. 

It wasn’t a date. It was just you and Steve having dinner at a mid-priced restaurant and then going catching a movie together. Just the two of you. The cctv footage had shown you in your slightly dressier casual style, hair done and a soft smile on your face as you looked up at the super soldier who was looking down at you with an unusually soft expression. Definitely not a date, Tony told himself again as the images on the monitor and seared into his brain tormented him.

Closing his weary eyes, he ran a hand roughly over his face and half huffed, half growled at the images plaguing his consciousness. Thoughts of lingering looks across the table at dinner. Steve feeding you a spoonful of his dessert. Your hands brushing each other in the dark of the cinema. Sliding in the back seat of a cab, ‘accidentally’ a little too close so your bodies bumped into each other, Steve’s hand landing on your thigh and his flustered apology that you would find adorable. Your reassurances that it was okay. Your hand now on Steves' thigh. Your eyes meeting, heat and passion there. A fraction of a moment, a beat, then your lips crashing together in a heated, wanton kiss. 

Scrunching his face, he lightly banged his head against the cool table as the thought of the two of you stumbling back to your room, exchanging passionate kisses, grabbing at each other, Steve hoisting you up, your legs now wrapped around him as he stumbles to your door. 

Tony felt sick. It was all in his head, he knew that, but his stomach churned all the same. The imaginary Steve had now thrown you down on the bed as he ripped his shirt off, exposing that stupidly perfect super soldier body of his that Tony’s could never compare to. Imaginary you was now reaching out, running your fingertips over Steve’s chest as he pulled your shirt up and over your head.

His mind got fuzzy. Not that he hadn’t imagined you naked on many occasions but even his imagination didn’t want to look at you and Steve in the throes of passion. 

Jealousy swelled within him. How could you kiss him so sweetly and then go and screw Captain Perfect? Not that you actually were screwing Steve but it was only a matter of time.

“Tony?” Your voice was like a bittersweet song and hearing you say his name sent a cacophony of emotions through him. He knew you were by his side, felt you cup his face and only then did he open his eyes, eager to see you even if you belonged to another. “You okay there Stark? Looks like you could do with an early night.”

He couldn’t stop himself. His fingers came up and tangled in your hair as he lunged forward, his lips meeting your own. A small squeak of surprise emanated from you but then, oh then you were kissing him back just as eagerly. The images in his mind were still there but now it was him instead of Steve. Him kissing you, him carrying you to your bedroom, him removing your clothes and sinking into you. 

Parting from you, panting a little, he held you close. “You think you could help me out with that?” he smirked cheekily causing laughter to fall from those perfect lips of yours. 

“You’ve always gotta find some loophole or silver lining.” You teased, pushing his hair back from his face with a soft smile.

“That’s because I’m Mr Brightside.” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows before sweeping you up into his arms. “Now, let’s go see about this ‘early night’ shall we?”


End file.
